


Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja

by daffodeela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang wanita itu pikirkan setiap kali tengah melamun sambil menatap lembayung senja? Sasuke dalam hati bertanya, lantas melupakannya, sampai suatu hari mendapat jawaban di masa yang tak diprediksinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any advantage by writing this story.  
> Alternate Universe.

.

—

**Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja**

—

.

Hidup memang tidak bisa selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Salah satu contoh sepelenya adalah ketika memiliki prinsip untuk menghindari seseorang, sudah melakukan upaya besar untuk menerapkan hal itu, namun nyatanya tetap dipertemukan. Persis seperti yang Uchiha Sasuke alami saat ini.

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak membeku setelah mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka di sebelahnya. Rasanya dia ingin kembali membuka kunci dan segera masuk ke dalam sebelum tetangganya keluar. Namun, tersorotnya helaian merah muda dari sudut matanya menyatakan dengan telak bahwa dia tak sempat. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengatur napasnya dan berperangai tenang setenang-tenangnya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai seorang manusia yang tenang, tetapi, entah bagaimana caranya wanita yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya itu sanggup melepas predikat itu begitu saja.

Di pergantian siang dan malam, terutama di akhir pekan, Sasuke memiliki suatu rutinitas menyesap kopi di balkon. Sekitar dua minggu lalu, balkon di sebelah kanan dan kirinya selalu kosong. Balkon kiri kosong karena apartemennya memang tak berpenghuni, sementara balkon kanan tak pernah dijadikan tempat selain lokasi penjemuran pakaian. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke terperangah sendiri saat mendapati seorang wanita yang menatap lembayung senja dengan anggun di balkon sebelah kirinya. Eksistensinya mengubah rutinitas Sasuke seketika. Yang tadinya hanya sekadar menyesap kopi sembari menikmati angin sore, mendengar gesekan dedaunan dicumbu angin sampai berguguran ke tanah, kini ditambah diam-diam melirik—terkadang tanpa sadar sampai memerhatikan—wanita yang juga suka bersemayam di balkon dalam waktu yang sama.

Dan tepat kemarin sore, terjadilah pengusik lain dari stagnansi aliran rutinitas barunya. Cairan kopi yang mengisi cangkir telah berpindah ke perut, sehingga tangannya berubah fungsi menjadi penopang dagu. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering ingin tahu, apa yang wanita itu pikirkan selama menikmati senja sehingga tak sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang tengah memerhatikannya? Berbekal keyakinan bahwa wanita itu akan tetap tak sadar, Sasuke tak memutus tatapannya.

Kedua tangan wanita itu berpegang erat pada pagar. Jingga dari semburat sore menyinari pipinya yang tampak tembam dari samping. Angin yang datang dari utara membuat rambut merah muda sepunggungnya melambai-lambai ke arah Sasuke. Sorot matanya tampak ... kosong? Namun, tetap menaburkan suasana yang semakin meneduh dari hijau yang mewarnai irisnya. Sasuke tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memerhatikan sesuatu dengan begitu dalamnya. Atensinya terus terpusat pada wanita itu sampai kedua mata mereka bersirobok, membuat Sasuke tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan. Dan parahnya, dagu yang ditopang menambah kesan bahwa Sasuke memang menikmati apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, Sasuke yakin wanita itu akan memiliki kesan pertama yang buruk tentangnya—ya, dia yakin saat itulah pertama kali wanita itu menyadari eksistensinya. Tak aneh bila rasa risi tergenang di hati atas tingkah lakunya. Sasuke meremas erat kenop pintu dan memejamkan mata. Dia baru saja akan berjalan melewati wanita itu dan berpura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun, tatapan mereka sekali lagi saling bertaut. Sebelum Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, dia sempat menangkap sebuah senyum manis yang terulas di bibir wanita itu. Senyum yang tak dia duga akan terbit di sana. Senyum yang menunda detak jantungnya.

Ketegangan yang merambati tubuhnya menghilang seketika. Dan entah mengapa, hari kerjanya dapat terlalui jauh lebih mudah daripada biasanya.

.

—

.

Esok harinya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kehadiran wanita itu di depan apartemennya. Dia yakin sekali tadi mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Apakah memang wanita itu yang mengetuknya? Dan senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajah mengatakan bahwa jawabannya adalah iya.

"Hai," katanya. "Err … aku yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu—maksudku, aku baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Rasanya tidak sopan sudah selama itu tapi belum mengenalkan diri. Aku Haruno Sakura."

Bibir Sasuke masih terkatup rapat. Dia berusaha melupakan insiden 'memerhatikan' yang terjadi kemarin. Samar-samar dia mengernyit sambil menatap wanita di hadapannya. _Aku Haruno Sakura_ , ruang panjang dalam telinganya terus menggemakan suara itu. Diam-diam dia mencoba melafalkan setiap suku kata dari nama yang baru dia dengar dengan bibir yang masih merapat. Ada suatu kesan istimewa yang merambati dadanya.

Mendadak, warna pada rambut dan iris mata Sakura menjadi semakin mencolok di matanya. "Cocok," gumamnya sadar tak sadar.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar itu," katanya. "Hmm ... dan kau?"

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan aroma kue yang baru diangkat dari panggangan memasuki indra penciumannya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _san_ , boleh kupanggil begitu?" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa beban. "Ini untukmu," ucap Sakura seraya menjulurkan sebuah stoples kecil berisi kue-kue yang ditaburi _chococips_ di atasnya. Sebelum Sasuke bertanya, Sakura lebih dulu berkata, "Anggap saja tanda maaf karena baru menyapa sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya melayang pada masa kecil saat dia baru pindah rumah, ibunya sibuk membuat makanan kemudian dikotak-kotakan. Dia membuntuti sang ibu yang menyapa tetangga dan mendistribusikan makanan yang dibuat. Ingatan masa lalu itu langsung membuatnya paham maksud Sakura.

Dia mengangguk singkat kemudian mengucap terima kasih. Hangat dari kaca di stoples merambat ke telapak tangannya. Sakura lantas berpamitan dan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dia sempat melihat Sakura berjalan di koridor lagi, dengan tumpukan kue di atas piring ceper. Suara ketukan pintu di apartemen sebelahnya terdengar. Dan sebelum Sakura lewat lagi, dia segera menutup rapat pintunya.

Tekstur stoples kembali memutar kenangan masa lampau. Dia ingat ibunya pernah kesal saat stoples semacam ini tak sengaja dipecahkan. Ini adalah barang yang berharga di mata wanita. Jelas bahwa stoples ini perlu dikembalikan, sekalipun Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sasuke kembali melirik isinya. Kue-kue dengan taburan _chococips_ di atasnya. Makanan manis. Salah satu makanan yang mengisi nomor-nomor akhir dalam daftar makanan yang bisa dia makan.

Mengenyampingkan daftar tersebut, Sasuke memutar tutupnya dan menggigit kecil-kecil kue itu. Kecapan manis di lidahnya tidak terlalu pekat, seimbang dengan pahit dari coklat. Entah mengapa, benaknya memutar ulang bagaimana rupa senyum Sakura saat memberikannya. Dan mendadak urutan kue tersebut pada daftar makanan yang bisa dia makan naik dratis. Dia tak keberatan bila harus menghabiskan ini dalam waktu singkat, kemudian segera mengembalikan stoplesnya.

Belum apa-apa, dia sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dia isikan ke dalam stoples itu saat dikembalikan nanti.

.

—

.

Waktu itu hari hampir tertutup, dan Sasuke masih terjebak di depan suatu toko dengan terpal yang menjorok ke luar. Kian lama tubuhnya kian mundur seiring dengan angin yang meniup hujan deras ke arahnya. Baru kemarin dia terjangkit influenza, dan kekebalan tubuh yang melemah menolak untuk berlari menerjang hujan sampai ke apartemennya.

Suara gemeletukan gigi dan tamparan hujan pada tanah saling berlomba-lomba. Sasuke mengepal tangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku parka. Hangat yang menjadi ekspektasinya tak kunjung datang juga. Dia menengadah, mencari tahu kapan awan mau berhenti melelehkan esnya. Dan jawaban yang dia miliki sekarang adalah masih lama.

"Sasuke- _san_?"

Tengadahan dihentikan. Dia mendapati Haruno Sakura berdiri di hadapannya sembari memiringkan kepala. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam payung transparan yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Haru—"

"Sakura saja," sela Sakura. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau terjebak di sini? Mau ke apartemen bersama?" Sakura mengangkat dagu dan menatap payungnya. "Payungnya tidak besar, sih, tapi setidaknya bisa melindungi kepala apabila dipakai berdua."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau duluan saja," katanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang tidak apa-apa," kekeh Sakura. "Aku serius, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hujan ini tampaknya akan bertahan lama."

Gemingan Sasuke sepertinya dianggap sebagai persetujuan. Sakura menjulurkan tangan yang memegang payung, kemudian berujar, "Yuk, kau yang pegang, ya. Habisnya kau lebih tinggi."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Tangannya menyambut uluran payung dari Sakura. Bahu mereka saling bertemu ketika keduanya sama-sama masuk ke dalam naungan payung. Entah bagaimana caranya gigitan beku yang menyambangi tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memias, meskipun bahu sebelahnya masih merasakan tetes demi tetes air yang sebelumnya berkonvergen di salah satu ujung payung.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang basah ketika mereka sudah sampai. Dia menyimpan payungnya di dalam tempat yang sudah disediakan. Rasa bersalah mencubit Sasuke melihat sisipan air pada mantel Sakura kelihatan tebal.

"Maaf merepotkan," gumamnya dengan suara sengau.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagi pula kau membantuku memegang payung," katanya sambil melebarkan senyum.

Keduanya lantas segera masuk ke apartemen masing-masing. Sasuke membuka parka dan meletakkannya di gantungan mantel dekat pintu. Tubuhnya langsung menggigil. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghempas diri ke atas tempat tidur dan menggulung tubuh menggunakan selimut. Namun, sebelum niatnya terlaksana, dia memilih melangkah ke dapur dan mendidihkan air untuk diminum. Dia beberapa kali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan satu sama lain secara berkala sambil menunggu penghangat ruangan memaksimalkan fungsinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap stoples yang isinya baru diperbarui kemarin. Belum ada rencana absolut kapan stoples itu akan dikembalikan. Beberapa menit lagi, besok, lusa, atau saat dia sembuh, dia tak tahu. Yang mendominasi otaknya saat ini adalah dia butuh penghangat tubuh. Matanya tak terlepas dari _water boiler_ , menunggu sampai lampu hijaunya berubah menjadi merah. Penantiannya terpotong suara ketukan di pintu. Sebuah panggilan dari balik pintu yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Di tangan wanita itu terdapat sebuah mangkuk dengan tutup pas-pasan. Dari permukaan yang terbuka sedikit, terdapat kepulan-kepulan uap panjang yang menyelundup keluar. Sakura tampak berdiri canggung di sana. Dia menggaruk betisnya yang dilapisi celana panjang menggunakan kaki yang dibungkus sandal rumahan.

"Hai lagi," katanya, disusul beberapa dehaman. "Tadi pagi aku memasak sup lebih banyak dan baru dihangatkan, jadi ... ini untukmu. Kita sama-sama kehujanan tadi, kupikir kau perlu mengonsumsi sesuatu yang hangat juga."

Menatap Sakura yang sudah mengulurkan mangkuknya ke depan, Sasuke menerimanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, suaranya lebih parau daripada tadi. Dia jarang langsung menerima sesuatu yang orang berikan tanpa arti, tetapi kali ini dia tak punya daya untuk menolak. Lagi pula, daripada menunggu _water boiler_ selesai menjerang air, menerima pemberian Sakura jauh lebih praktis.

"Kau sedang flu?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau begitu, supnya harus benar-benar dihabiskan. Itu sup ayam. Dulu ibuku selalu memasak itu untukku saat aku sedang flu, dan setelahnya aku merasa lebih baik. Semoga lekas sembuh, ya." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa perangai itu terasa canggung di mata Sasuke. "Mm, sepertinya kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku harus kembali ke apartemenku."

Karena Sasuke tak memercayai pita suaranya kali ini, dia hanya mengangguk lagi. Ujaran _sampai jumpa_ dari Sakura terngiang bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki wanita itu. Ingatan mengenai stoples kue sontak memasuki benaknya. Dia tak bisa memanggil Sakura, maka dari itu dia memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. "Sakura," bisiknya, yang tak dia duga menjadi bersuara. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Sasuke merutuki tindakannya dalam hati karena mendadak suaranya kembali, sehingga pegangannya terasa canggung sekali. Dia buru-buru melepasnya.

"Stoplesmu," kata Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ketika kembali dari kegiatan menyimpan mangkuk dan mengambil stoples, dia tak melewatkan lintangan terkejut tipis di wajah Sakura. "Ah, aku jadi merasa sudah merepotkan," ucapnya sambil menerima stoples. "Terima kasih banyak sudah diisi."

Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat.

"Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke apartemenku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke- _san_!"

Pintu apartemen Sasuke baru ditutup setelah dia mendengar pintu apartemen Sakura yang ditutup juga. Masih dengan tubuh yang dilanda gigil, dia menyantap sup dari Sakura. Temperatur tubuhnya semakin naik seiring dengan isi mangkuk yang semakin terkikis. Habisnya isi mangkuk disambung oleh kopi yang diseduh dari air yang sudah panas. Tidak ada sesapan kopi di balkon selama musim yang melingkupi masihlah musim yang identik dengan salju. Dan Sasuke yakin, Sakura pun tak lagi menatap senja dari sana karena gigitan suhunya.

Mengingat soal Sakura, dia pun otomatis mengingat apa yang wanita itu pernah lakukan. Menawari payung, memberi sup, dan memberi kue (juga melempar senyum apabila boleh dihitung). Seharusnya memberi kue pun tidak dihitung, tetapi perbedaan pengepakan yang membuatnya layak dihitung. Sasuke tahu, Sakura hanya memberikan kue dalam stoples padanya, tidak seperti pada tetangga lain yang menggunakan piring. Stoples yang dulu bisa membuat ibu berperangai lemah lembutnya kesal jika benda tersebut pecah.

Setelah ini, Sasuke tak yakin Sakura tak akan mengisi benak di kesehariannya.

.

—

.

"Mana kekasihmu? Tidak diajak ke sini?"

Itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang Sasuke terima ketika baru tiba di undangan makan malam atas perayaan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan istri dari sahabatnya. Yang ada di sana hanyalah keluarga Uzumaki Naruto, keluarga istri lelaki itu, dan Sasuke. Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudara laki-lakinya, maka tak aneh jika sampai mengundang segala.

Hinata tersenyum meminta maklum setelah menyiku suaminya yang berlaku tidak sopan. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah maklum dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," sinis Sasuke, disusul dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau selalu pura-pura bodoh jika ditanya soal wanita," cibir Naruto. Dia hendak melanjutkan cibiran, tetapi ditahan Hinata yang meremas lengannya. Bisikan, "Biarkan Sasuke masuk dulu," cukup keras hingga mampu menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke.

Di perjalanan masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto melambatkan langkah sampai sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa Sakura tidak diajak ke sini?"

Sasuke tersentak. "Kau kenal dia?!" _Dan mengapa kau bisa berpikir dia kekasihku?_

"Hanya tahu, dia teman dekat sepupuku. Dia baru pindah ke sini beberapa minggu yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengerang. Kenapa dunia terasa begitu sempit?

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihatmu dengannya sedang jalan berdua di bawah payung kecil. Bodoh, aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menyahut!"

Sasuke mendecak. "Itu bukan berarti dia kekasihku. Dia tetanggaku. Dan aku tidak mendengarmu sama sekali waktu itu."

Kernyitan terbentuk di dahi Sasuke setelah mendengar Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang. "Baguslah," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melirik dengan curiga dari sudut matanya. Ada rasa kesal tak terdefinisi yang timbul di hatinya. "Apa?"

"Sepupuku bilang Sakura pindah karena patah hati. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah menikah, tapi tunangannya selingkuh, entahlah." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kupikir kau kekasihnya dan hanya semacam pelampiasan, makanya tadi kubilang baguslah."

"Oh."

Percakapan mereka terputus oleh suara yang memanggil keduanya. Awalnya Sasuke menganggap kata-kata Naruto hanya sekadar informasi. Namun, tanpa sadar informasi tersebut terus terulang di benaknya tanpa henti, bahkan menjadi hal terakhir yang melintas di otaknya sebelum dirinya tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

—

.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang patah hati.

Sasuke diam-diam menelaah mimik muka Sakura semenjak pertama kali muncul di depan pintunya dan meminta tolong untuk memasangkan lampu di apartemennya. Senyumnya tulus, wajahnya cerah, penampilannya rapi. Sasuke sama sekali tak menemukan indikasi bahwa Sakura sedang patah hati.

Yang dia temukan justru adalah hal lain. Pipi yang merona ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, pengucapan kata yang terbata-bata setelahnya, dan mata hijau Sakura yang selalu menghindari tatapannya.

Sasuke yang semenjak sekolah populer di kalangan perempuan sudah tak asing lagi dengan perangai macam itu. Perangai yang biasanya ada pada seseorang yang menaksirnya. Namun, bagi Sakura dia tak mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu. Bisa saja sikap Sakura yang memang sudah begitu dari awalnya, bukan? Itu mungkin, karena Sasuke tak mengenal Sakura sama sekali sebelumnya. Dan hal utama yang membuat Sasuke enggan menarik konklusi itu adalah pegangan kenyataan tentang Sakura yang batal menikah karena tunangannya selingkuh. Meskipun tak pernah merasakannya sendiri, Sasuke yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen bahwa kejadian macam itu bukanlah kejadian yang bisa dilupakan dengan mudah.

Dan bila Sakura memang sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang menaksirnya dulu, entah mengapa Sasuke tidak merasa risi atas tindakannya. Sama sekali tidak. Padahal, tidak nyaman terhadap seseorang yang kentara menyukainya sudah semacam menjadi prinsipnya. Namun, kali ini prinsipnya patah.

Itulah sebabnya Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan tolong Sakura seputar apartemennya—hal-hal yang lebih mudah ditangani seorang lelaki, semacam membenarkan pipa yang rusak. Bahkan, permintaan tolong di luar itu pun tak Sasuke tolak, sehingga dia menemukan dirinya menemani Sakura ke toko alat elektronik karena Sakura masih buta arah. Dan itu bukanlah yang terakhir sampai Sasuke kesulitan menghitung sudah berapa kali. Namun, dia ingat betul terakhir kali dia menemani Sakura ke luar, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sebuah kontak yang awalnya hanya bentuk dari gerak refleks—Sasuke menarik Sakura yang hampir terserempet—tetapi dilanjutkan oleh keengganan melepas dari keduanya.

Sasuke masih merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan Sakura seolah-olah kalor tersebut permanen menempel di kulitnya. Dan dia ingin tahu apakah dekapan Sakura sehangat itu, atau lebih hangat lagi, dapat meningkatkan detak jantungnya secepat itu, atau lebih cepat lagi, dapat membuatnya terpikir tentang itu sepanjang hari, atau lebih lama lagi. Dia menemukan jawabannya di suatu senja Sakura mengundangnya untuk makan malam di apartemennya, diawali menyesap kopi di sore hari seperti rutinitasnya. Namun, ada suatu perbedaan yang kentara, karena dia melakukan kebiasaannya di balkon apartemen Sakura.

Waktu itu Sakura sempat melamun menatap langit. Mata beriris hijaunya memantulkan refleksi dari spektrum lembayung. Sasuke sempat ingin bertanya apa yang sedang wanita itu lamunkan, tetapi dia enggan. Dan setelah lamunan Sakura berhenti, yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah sebuah konversasi kasual, tetapi bahu dan lutut mereka yang saling bersinggungan membuat kesannya tak sekasual itu lagi.

Saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya, dan Sasuke hendak menanggapi getaran keras di hatinya. Getaran yang mendorongnya untuk menoleh ke arah Sakura, membuat wanita itu ikut menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya lama, lantas mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan yang dibalas Sakura setelah beberapa detik tubuhnya tersentak sengatan tiba-tiba, dan disusul oleh dekapan hangat dari kedua tangannya. Samar-samar Sasuke merasakan sebentuk senyum yang menempel di bibirnya, kemudian diikuti oleh gelembungan tawa. Itulah detik di mana Sasuke tahu bahwa dekapan Sakura memiliki intensitas yang lebih dari segala keingintahuannya, dan kecupannya lebih, lebih lagi.

Perlu digarisbawahi, Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang patah hati jika diukur dari gelembungan tawa yang terasa di bibirnya. Dan dia menemukan bahwa memang seperti itulah ciuman Sakura. Manis, hangat, kuat, dan unik. Impresi unik itu muncul karena getaran tawanya. Impresi yang membuatnya begitu berkesan dan bisa menempel lama di bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka tidak menjadi yang terakhir, lantaran setelahnya mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan percintaan. Sebab Sasuke yakin, lisannya tidak berbohong saat mengungkapkan rasa yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya, begitu juga dengan lisan Sakura.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik, meskipun pertengkaran-pertangkaran sama sekali tak bisa dihindari. Pertengkaran yang pada umumnya diawali oleh hal sepele—seperti perbedaan pendapat, Sakura yang sulit dipahami keinginannya, dan Sasuke yang tidak peka. Namun, tak sekalipun kata berpisah pernah terlintas di kepala Sasuke di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka. Yang dia rasakan setelahnya justru dia semakin mencintai Sakura.

Bukan berarti pertambahan intensitas filantropi itu hanya bisa didongkrak oleh pertengkaran. Sebab, Sasuke selalu merasa perasaannya pada Sakura semakin membuncah dan meluap-luap hanya dengan menatap matanya, menyentuh helaian lembut merah mudanya, menerima hangat dari dekapannya, dan merasakan pagutan dari ciumannya yang unik. Apabila suatu hari nanti hal-hal yang disebutkan tadi lenyap, Sasuke yakin akan selalu ada noktah dalam diri Sakura yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi secara natural. Sebagaimana naturalnya sosok Sakura sebagai wanita yang menatap lembayung senja menarik atensinya.

Bicara soal itu, Sakura masih melalukan kebiasaannya, begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka bisa berada di bawah atap yang sama, berdiri di atas pijakan yang sama, memegang pagar yang sama, menatap langit senja yang sama, tetapi isi kepala bisa 180 derajat berbeda. Sasuke belum pernah bertanya soal apa yang selalu Sakura lamunkan. Namun, dia pikir itu bukanlah hal penting. Setiap orang pasti memiliki suatu masa privat bagi diri sendiri, dan Sasuke menganggap menatap lembayung senja adalah salah satu dari milik Sakura. Lagi pula, dia suka saat wajah Sakura disoroti spektrum lembayung, ditambah kebiasaannya yang selalu mengikat rambutnya membentuk ekor kuda asal-asalan.

Dia begitu menyukainya, hingga lama-kelamaan dia lupa bahwa dirinya pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang selalu Sakura lamunkan. Antara lupa, atau memang sudah tidak peduli soal itu lagi.

.

—

.

Sepanjang hidupnya, prinsip masa depan yang mengisi benak Sasuke adalah menjadi seseorang yang sukses di kariernya. Langkah pertama dalam kariernya adalah saat magang di pertengahan kegiatan perkuliahannya. Dia magang di perusahaan keluarganya, di mana ayahnya adalah salah satu pemegang kuasa di sana. Namun, Sasuke tidak memanfaatkan nepotisme yang biasanya berlaku bagi kerabat pemilik perusahaan. Dia bisa bekerja di sana berdasarkan usahanya sendiri secara penuh, bahkan ayahnya baru tahu dia bekerja di sana setelah ayahnya menerima laporan yang Sasuke buat. Dan Sasuke pun yakin, apabila dia meminta keringanan dari ayahnya untuk bisa bekerja di sana begitu saja, permintaannya pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia tahu jelas bahwa ayahnya tak pernah memandang nepotisme sebagai hal baik.

Suatu hari ketika dia sedang di dapur Sakura, menjadi asisten wanita itu untuk mengambil alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak, Sasuke menerima telepon yang tak biasa dari ayahnya. Dia mengakui bahwa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras saat matanya menangkap nama ayahnya yang berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel. Dimintanya sejenak waktu pada Sakura, kemudian dia menjauh dari dapur. Cukup jauh untuk menghindari Sakura mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan, tetapi cukup dekat untuk membuat Sasuke tak kehilangan pemandangan gerak-gerik wanita itu dari matanya.

Telinga Sasuke masih mendengar kata-kata ayahnya mengenai tetek-bengek pekerjaan. Dia menangkap topik soal kerja bagus, promosi, dan permintaan untuk membicarakan ini dari wajah ke wajah. Namun, Sasuke meminta garis besarnya sekarang. Dan ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya yang memercayai Sasuke untuk memegang suatu kuasa dalam cabang perusahaan keluarganya di luar kota. Kota yang ditinggalkan Sakura untuk lari dari penyebab patah hatinya.

Sasuke tersentak. Dia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan dengan suara yang cukup keras sampai Sakura menoleh kepadanya dan memberi tatapan ' _kau baik-baik saja?_ ', yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan. Dia tak pernah mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu dari ayahnya. Selama ini, dia hanya menjadi ekor atau bayangan dari sang kakak yang memang lebih gemilang. Sejak dulu dia ingin berdiri tanpa bayangan sang kakak, dipandang sebagai Uchiha Sasuke saja, bukan sebagai adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dan sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan itu. Prinsip masa depan yang dia rencakanan pun rasanya sudah bisa diberi centang dalam daftarnya.

Ayahnya meminta pendapat Sasuke mengenai tawarannya, dan Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dengan mudahnya. Memang, hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya dibicarakan di telepon, tetapi ayahnya butuh gambaran samar untuk ke depannya. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan jawabannya, matanya tak pernah terlepas dari Sakura.

Mendadak, benaknya memutar potongan kenangan yang selama ini terjadi di antara dirinya dan wanitanya. Sakura mencubit pipi kanan dan kirinya untuk memaksa senyum, mengomel sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang kelewat bandel karena enggan berhenti mencuat, memukulnya main-main setiap kali kesal—meskipun tenaganya tidak main-main, merapikan dasinya walaupun sudah sangat rapi, dan banyak lagi. Kepingan-kepingan kejadian itu tanpa sadar sudah mengisi hari-hari dalam masa depan yang Sasuke bayangkan. Masa depan yang menjadi cabang dari keinginannya yang berupa Sakura menjadi istrinya dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Sebuah rencana masa depan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan dari rencana masa depan lainnya.

Sasuke memikirkan segalanya sekali lagi. Baginya, karier yang sedang dijalaninya sudah cukup sukses di matanya, tetapi tidak berlaku sama di mata ayahnya. Dan Sasuke seolah-seolah mendengar bisikan di dalam kepalanya, _Yang kauinginkan selama ini adalah sukses yang dapat kaurasakan sendiri, bukan seperti apa yang_ Otousan _inginkan._ Bisikan itu cukup untuk membuatnya yakin atas pilihannya. Pilihan yang mungkin akan membuatnya selamanya dicibir bodoh. Pilihan yang berupa,

"Terima kasih banyak atas kepercayaannya, _Otousan_. Tapi, bekerja di sini saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Karena masa depannya telah terbagi dua. Masa depan kariernya ... dan masa depan yang dia rencanakan bersama Sakura.

.

—

.

Sasuke tahu, membawa Sakura ke rumah orangtuanya sama saja mengungkap alasan dia menolak tawaran ayahnya. Dan dia tidak menemukan masalah dari hal tersebut. Kalaupun dia berniat menyembunyikannya, dirinya yakin suatu hari nanti pasti akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Jadi, apa salahnya membukanya sedari awal?

Dia bisa merasakan kegugupan Sakura menjalar melalui bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya. "Lepas tanganku, Sasuke," pintanya. "Ini ... ini menjijikkan, 'kan? Tanganku berkeringat, ugh." Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Sakura, Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Sakura mengeluh lagi. Dan keluhan itu dibungkam Sasuke dengan ujaran, "Kalau kau berisik terus, aku tidak akan menepati janjiku." Dia tak peduli meskipun peluh dari tangan Sakura turut membasahi tangannya. Dia pun tak peduli ketika dia mendapati orangtuanya—terutama ayahnya—terus memerhatikan tautan tangan mereka yang baru dilepas saat di meja makan.

Seolah-olah gugup tak pernah menyinggahinya, Sakura berbaur cukup cepat dengan ibunya, kakaknya, dan istri dari kakaknya. Kakaknya yang jauh lebih ramah dan supel daripada dirinya bisa mengalirkan pembicaraan begitu saja. Istri dari kakaknya pun sama, mampu menanyakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terpikir oleh Sasuke untuk ditanyakan di pertemuan pertama, tetapi tidak terdengar canggung atau sok ingin tahu sama sekali. Sementara ibunya menemukan topik yang begitu sinkron dengan Sakura sehingga mereka bisa berbincang lama. Mendadak Sasuke merasa dirinyalah yang orang baru di sini.

Ayahnya diam saja, berperan sebagai penyimak, sama seperti Sasuke. Dalam gemingnya, dia mendapati sang ayah memberi kial untuk memisahkan diri dari empat orang lain yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sasuke mengikutinya sampai ke ruang tengah. Dia tahu apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan, dan dugaannya benar.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut ke Ame, benar begitu?" tanya ayahnya. "Itulah alasan kau menolak tawaran memegang cabang di sana."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. " _Otousan_ benar." Dia tahu dia tak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Mata hitamnya tak henti menatap wajah sang ayah yang tampak tenang. Entah mengapa, ketenangan itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin tegang.

"Semoga pilihanmu adalah yang paling tepat, Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri keterkejutannya. Ucapan ayahnya barusan terdengar sungguh-sungguh, bukan dilepas dengan nada sarkastik. Padahal dia menduga sesuatu yang keras—ya, dia sudah berprasangka terhadap ayahnya—karena hafal betul tabiat ayahnya yang memang keras. Tidak ada cibiran bodoh atau apa pun yang diduganya. Mungkin, ayahnya menghargai keberanian Sasuke untuk tidak menutupi kenyataan. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tak yakin. Kepulihan Sasuke dari rasa terkejut direpresentasikan oleh tanggapan, "Aku pun berharap begitu." Dan dia dibuat terkejut lagi oleh afeksi sederhana berupa sentuhan di bahu dari ayahnya sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

Dia mengikuti di belakangnya. Tangannya memegang bahunya yang baru saja ditepuk sang ayah. Ayahnya bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengumbar afeksi, karenanya Sasuke terus tercengang sendiri sekalinya menerima hal tersebut, kendatipun hanya dalam wujud yang begitu sederhana.

Dia menemukan Sakura masih belum kehabisan topik pembicaraan bersama tiga orang lain yang ada di meja makan. Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Pukul delapan malam. Dia menyiku Sakura pelan-pelan sampai wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku mau menepati janjiku," kata Sasuke. Ditanggapi oleh anggukan. Dia dan Sakura berdiri, kemudian Sasuke berucap, "Aku pinjam Sakura dulu," setengah menyindir, "kami ada urusan."

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke tangga. Samar-samar dia mendengar Itachi membahas sesuatu soal membawa Sakura ke kamar, dan memang itulah yang sedang dia lakukan. Telinga Sasuke memanas sampai ujungnya memerah, dan saat dia melirik ke arah Sakura, dirinya mendapati wajah wanita itu pun merona. Sakura pernah masuk ke dalam kamarnya di apartemen, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, kondisi saat ini entah mengapa terasa berbeda.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan di dalam kamarnya adalah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sakura buru-buru meminta Sasuke untuk membiarkan pintu terbuka ketika dia hendak menutupnya rapat. "Agar keluargamu tidak berpikir macam-macam," katanya. Ditanggapi oleh candaan berupa, "Bagaimana kalau kita memang akan melakukan macam-macam?" dengan sentuhan seringai di wajah, menghasilkan bantal yang sudah keras karena jarang digunakan menimpuk wajahnya. Dan sesuai dengan rencana awal, pintunya tetap dibuka. Sakura terus meminta untuk dibuka lebar selebar-lebarnya. Cemberut di wajahnya baru hilang setelah Sasuke memberikan album foto lamanya.

Dari janji yang terjalin di antara mereka—Sakura baru mau menghadiri makan malam di rumah orangtua Sasuke bila Sasuke berjanji akan memperlihatkan foto masa kecilnya—Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura mudah dibujuk. Meskipun sebenarnya syarat yang wanita itu berikan sempat membuatnya pikir panjang karena tahu jelas di dalam album tersebut akan ada setidaknya satu foto yang bisa membuat Sakura mengejeknya.

Kikikan geli yang terlepas dari bibir Sakura membuat asumsinya terbukti benar. Foto yang Sakura temukan adalah foto Sasuke yang menaiki sepeda roda tiga dengan kakaknya yang mendorong di belakang, Sasuke yang mengenakan jersey tim sepak bola semasa sekolah dasar berwarna hijau terang yang norak, Sasuke yang memamerkan gigi ompongnya, dan banyak lagi. Dia membuang wajahnya yang memanas dan tak sanggup menatap wajah Sakura sekarang. Dia berhenti memalingkan muka setelah mendengar suara plastik yang saling bergesekan—yang dia duga adalah plastik pada album yang dibuka. Dan dugaannya benar.

"Sakura," bisiknya sengit. "Taruh lagi fotonya di sana."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak. Aku mau membawanya pulang." Dia menjauhkan album dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke. "Kau dulu imut sekali, tahu?" kekehnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Siapa bilang kau boleh melakukan itu?"

"Nanti juga kau akan mengizinkanku."

"Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Oh, ya?" Alis Sakura terangkat. "Coba aku tanya."

Sasuke refleks menarik tangan Sakura yang sudah berdiri. "Tidak. Foto itu harus tetap ada di sini. Cepat kembalikan."

"Ambil sendiri, kalau bisa." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lagi. Tarikan tangan Sasuke semakin kencang hingga kaki Sakura tersandung kaki Sasuke yang membuat keduanya sama-sama jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan Sakura yang menindihnya. Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping sampai keduanya bersisian. Ronaan di wajah Sakura terlihat semakin pekat karena kumpulan kandela dari lampu langsung menyorot ke sana. Tak lama, tawa terlepas dari bibir merahnya. "Aku berat tidak?" tanyanya.

Sasuke diam, tahu jelas pertanyaan itu tak memiliki jawaban yang benar. Dia mendapati tangan Sakura yang memegang lembaran foto menyusup ke belakang punggungnya selagi menunggu jawaban. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah pura-pura tidak tahu dan akan merebutnya lagi di saat yang tepat.

"Omong-omong, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, ya." Telapak tangan Sakura menempel di pipi Sasuke. "Tapi kakakmu lebih mirip ayahmu." Dia menggigit bibirnya, tampak cemas. "Ayahmu … tadi diam saja."

Kecemasan Sakura seolah-olah mengarungi udara di dalam kamar dan turut terhirup sampai ke paru-paru Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Ayahku memang begitu, tapi bukan berarti ayahku tidak menyukaimu."

"Hmm, begitu?"

"Hn." Sasuke memainkan rambut Sakura yang kini kelihatan berantakan. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtuamu."

"Nanti."

"Kapan?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendapati Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. "Hmm, saat aku siap pulang ke Ame?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak siap?" Beberapa nano detik setelahnya, Sasuke menyesali pertanyaannya. Kondisi saat ini tiba-tiba menghubungkan isi kepalanya dengan peringatan dari Naruto yang dia dengar sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia tak siap— _tak ingin_ —mendengar jawaban Sakura, terlebih jika memang memiliki relevansi dengan apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Baginya, baik dulu maupun sekarang, Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang patah hati. Cukup itu saja yang mengisi prinsipnya.

Pengalihan pandangan berubah menjadi seulas senyum cerah yang dilintangi mimik menantang. "Coba tebak."

Menutupi rasa lega—tetapi di sisi lain ada suatu substansi asing yang memberati hatinya—Sasuke menanggapi, "Kalaupun tebakanku benar, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengiyakan."

Sakura tertawa. "Kau manis sekali. Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, ya."

Sambil bergumam sekenanya, Sasuke memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dan meretas jarak yang kurang dari satu meter itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Sakura begitu jauh dari jangkauannya, padahal wanita itu jelas-jelas ada di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Dia menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura, lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sasuke betul-betul tidak peduli dengan kondisi pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar saat dia mengecupi pipi Sakura, kemudian menempelkan dahi dan ujung hidung mereka. Bibir keduanya berdekatan, tetapi tidak saling bersentuhan.

"Sakura ... aku mencintaimu." Tangan Sasuke merambat ke pipi Sakura lagi. Matanya terpejam begitu saja. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Mendadak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara detakan jantung dan tarik-embus napas. Kedua mata Sasuke masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak, tak berniat membukanya sekarang. Lama tenggelam di dalam keheningan, Sasuke merasa dadanya ditimpa sebuah gaban. Tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipi Sakura, yang sukses membuatnya akhirnya membuka mata. "Kenapa?" bisiknya.

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya …" Sakura menarik mundur tubuhnya dan menyeka air mata di pipinya. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Mau pulang?"

Ditanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan. Sasuke segera berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Dia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya tanpa menunggu Sakura. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan, tak ada tolehan atau apa pun. "Fotonya?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya tak sejernih biasanya, diserati oleh serak. Kali ini, Sasuke tak terpikir jawaban selain, "Lakukan sesukamu."

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya apa yang Sakura pikirkan selama melamun sambil menatap lembayung senja. Namun, dia tak yakin ingin mencari tahu jawabannya.

.

—

.

Dengan ada atau tidaknya kerenggangan yang Sasuke rasakan di malam itu, dia masih sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura, sedalam-dalamnya. Dia masih menginginkan Sakura menjadi istrinya dan ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti. Di perjalanan menuju dua tahunnya hubungan mereka, kerenggangan itu semakin menipis dengan sendirinya, sampai Sasuke memiliki rasa yakin untuk melamar Sakura.

Rencananya sudah tersusun dengan apik. Sasuke sudah menentukan di mana lokasinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti, apa yang akan dikatakan, dan apa yang akan dia sematkan di jari manis Sakura. Dia sudah memberi tahu Sakura untuk mengenakan pakaian semi-formal yang rapi, dengan alibi menyesuaikan diri dengan restoran yang berbintang lebih dari tiga.

Sebelum seluruh rencana itu terjadi, Sasuke mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya. Di sana hanya ada ibunya. Dia bertanya pada ibunya apakah sang ayah pernah berkomentar negatif mengenai Sakura atau menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara langsung maupun tidak. Ibunya bilang, yang pernah ayahnya komentari mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura adalah dirinya yang tampak serius, selain itu tidak ada lagi. "Kau kenal ayahmu," kata ibunya, "kalau ayahmu tidak memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan cara apa pun, itu berarti ayahmu tidak masalah dengan itu, atau malah setuju." Penasaran menyirati wajahnya. "Kenapa baru bertanya soal itu sekarang? _Okaasan_ sempat berpikir kau tidak peduli tentang pendapat ayahmu, lho."

Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur, tentang dirinya yang memang serius dengan Sakura sampai dia menolak tawaran ayahnya, dan rencananya untuk melamar wanita itu malam ini juga. Ekspresi yang melintang di wajah ibunya adalah campuran terkejut dan bahagia, sampai Sasuke merasakan dekapan hangat dan kecupan di pipi dari ibunya. Ibunya bilang Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir soal ayahnya dan tak perlu ragu lagi untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Apa yang didapatnya dari sana membuat Sasuke meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya dengan satu beban yang lenyap dari bahunya.

Namun, setelah tiba di apartemen untuk menjemput Sakura, dia menanggung sebuah beban lain. Beban yang jauh, jauh lebih berat.

Berkali-kali dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura, dengan intensitas pelan, sampai yang keras dan menimbulkan protes dari tetangga lainnya, Sakura tak juga membuka pintunya. Bahkan, ucapan untuk menunggu pun tidak ada. Sasuke memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya, berharap pintunya tak dikunci dan dia bisa langsung mencari dasar dari rasa khawatirnya. Beruntung, pintunya memang tidak dikunci. Sakura tak ada di mana-mana sejauh matanya memandang. Sebelum dia berniat untuk menghubungi wanita itu, samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis yang bersumber dari kamar Sakura.

Diliputi rasa khawatir, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Dia mendapati wanita itu memeluk lututnya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Penampilannya berantakan, sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya yang siap berangkat. Bahkan, pakaian yang Sakura pakai pun kelewat santai—hanya sepotong kaus oblong dan celana pendek sebatas paha. Terlarut di dalam tangisan sepertinya membuatnya tak sadar akan eksistensi Sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tersekat. Benaknya memutar kemungkinan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga membuat Sakura menangis. Nihil. Seharusnya Sakura senang sekarang.

Di langkahnya menuju tempat tidur, dia menangkap lembaran foto masa kecilnya berserakan di lantai bersamaan dengan barang lainnya. Sasuke mengernyit, dia ingat betul Sakura yang sampai sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil eksemplar-eksemplar itu. Namun, kali ini usahanya seolah-olah terlihat sia-sia.

Sakura masih tak menyadari—atau menanggapi—kehadirannya bahkan sampai dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sasuke menyentuh bahu wanita itu pelan-pelan. Sentuhannya merambat ke rambut dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Sakura," panggilnya. Dia menunggu sampai Sakura mengangkat wajah. Air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang membengkak. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke," isaknya. Alih-alih berhenti, tangisnya justru jadi semakin keras. Sasuke mematung ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dekapannya erat, seakan-akan wanita itu membutuhkan pegangan kuat. Air matanya membasahi setelan formal yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi tak berhenti mengisak pula. Dan detik itu Sasuke yakin bahwa dasar di balik tangis Sakura bukanlah dirinya.

Sakura jelas-jelas tampak lupa dengan rencana hari ini. Bahkan, pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan saat ini pun sama sekali tak membuatnya ingat, justru dia tak segan-segan membasahinya. Sasuke merasa perlu tahu alasan di balik hancurnya Sakura hingga sebegitunya. Berdasarkan asam garam yang dikecap lidahnya, dia tahu dirinya tak akan mendapatkan informasi itu dari bibir Sakura.

Dekapan Sakura yang mengerat membuat Sasuke limbung dan menempelkan telapak tangan pada permukaan ranjang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sarafnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dengan sudut tajam menusuk permukaan tangannya. Selimut yang sudah disingkap memperlihatkan sebuah pigura berisi foto Sakura dengan seorang pria. Tangan Sakura melingkari leher pria itu, senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya adalah senyum paling cerah yang pernah Sasuke lihat dari Sakura—senyum yang belum pernah dilihatnya secara langsung. Otaknya berkonklusi bahwa tangisan Sakura memiliki kaitan dengan pigura yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Napasnya memberat begitu saja.

Seolah-olah belum cukup dengan itu, dia menemukan ponsel Sakura tergeletak tak jauh dari lokasi pigura sebelumnya. Ada sebuah dorongan tak dipahami untuk sekadar menengok. Dia membuka kunci layar yang sudah dihafalnya, dan menemukan foto sosok pria yang sama dengan yang ada di pigura dilapisi setelan pernikahan dengan seorang wanita dengan setelan serupa di sampingnya. Foto yang terlihat dari salah satu media sosial Sakura itu baru dipublikasi hari ini.

Sulur-sulur benang merah merambat ke sana-kemari, mengikat satu per satu kemungkinan yang Sasuke peroleh hari ini. Sakura sepenuhnya melupakan rencana mereka karena larut ke dalam kesedihan yang disebabkan oleh pria lain—yang Sasuke pikir merupakan tunangan Sakura yang Naruto sebut-sebut dulu. Apabila benang itu diulur lebih jauh lagi, dia bisa mengingat penyangkalan-penyangkalan macam apa yang menjadi pematah hipotesis bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang sedang patah hati. Yang nyatanya memang benar, terbukti dari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Saat ini Sakura mendekapnya bukan karena ingin, tetapi karena butuh sandaran, topangan yang kuat, setelah jantungnya dihunjam ribuan jarum karena mantan tunangannya. Dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kualifikasi sandaran yang kuat itu. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa seperti itulah hubungan mereka selama ini terjalin. Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sandaran kuat di kala wanita itu membutuhkannya. Sisanya? Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu, dan sedang tak ingin menggali lebih jauh mengenai hal tersebut. Bahkan mungkin, yang mencinta di antara keduanya hanyalah Sasuke. Sementara hati Sakura masih terpenjara di dalam tubuh mantan tunangan berengseknya itu.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura memeluknya lebih erat untuk menusuknya lebih dalam.

Pertanyaannya tentang apa yang Sakura pikirkan selama menatap lembayung senja, yang baru Sasuke sadari selalu tampak sendu, terjawab dengan telak sekarang.

Mendadak, cincin yang mengisi saku celananya telah kehilangan fungsinya.

Dan sesuatu yang tak berfungsi lagi lebih baik dibuang ke tempat sampah, bukan?

.

—

.

Malam itu, Sasuke pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Bukan berniat ingin mengadu atau apa. Hanya saja, membayangkan kekasihnya tengah menangisi pria lain di balik tembok apartemennya terasa terlalu berat untuk dihadapi. Setidaknya jarak yang lebih jauh cukup untuk membuat perasaannya _sedikit_ lebih baik. Dia masuk sambil berjalan di atas ujung kaki, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Harapannya dia tak bertemu dengan siapa pun malam ini. Yang dibutuhkannya di sini hanyalah naungan untuk istirahat.

Tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya sampai dia tiba di kamar. Namun, beberapa menit setelahnya sang ibu muncul di ambang pintu sambil melepas desahan lega. "Kupikir kau pencuri, Sasuke," kata ibunya. Kata-kata itu diperkuat oleh gagang sapu yang sempat digenggam erat-erat. "Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang mau pulang ke sini? Tahu begitu, kamarmu dibersihkan dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke membayangkan sang ibu mengernyit mendengar respons monosilabel darinya. Namun, dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Tiba-tiba tempat tidurnya melambung, tanpa melirik pun Sasuke tahu jelas bahwa ibunya tengah mengambil tempat di sisinya.

"Itu bukan tanggapan yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang baru saja melamar kekasihnya."

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Ya, kecuali lamarannya batal, gagal, atau ditolak."

Hening sejenak. "Jangan katakan kau baru saja mengalami satu di antaranya."

Sasuke tak punya kata untuk menjawab. Dia hanya bergeming sambil melepas napas panjang.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura … dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya." Pahit mencemari mulut sampai kerongkongannya. "Aku tak pernah lebih dari sekadar sandaran sementara baginya."

Hening lagi. Jauh lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Seolah-olah tak ada satu desibel pun suara selain detak jantung yang beresonansi dengan udara dan embusan napas yang terdengar keras.

"Sasuke," lirih ibunya. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura, ya."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi dan mengepal tangan erat-erat. Kuku-kukunya tenggelam ke dalam telapak tangan sampai membekas dengan dalam. Seharusnya itu terasa sakit, tetapi tidak sebegitunya. Saraf yang mengantarkan rasa sakit pada otak lebih fokus pada luka di dadanya sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang, _Okaasan,_  aku benar-benar serius dengannya."

Ibunya tiba-tiba memerangkap Sasuke ke dalam hangat dari dekapannya. Dekapan yang lama, terasa tulus, dan jauh berbeda dengan pelukan Sakura yang kian erat kian membuatnya sakit. Selama ini dia selalu gengsi dipeluk lama oleh sang ibunda seperti ini. Namun, kali ini Sasuke tak menolak. Dia tak peduli dunia akan berkata apa soal seorang pria berkepala tiga yang tengah menikmati pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Ketidakpedulian itu membuahkan hasil, karena Sasuke merasakan khasiatnya sendiri berupa kerisauan hatinya yang mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Yang ditawarkan ibunya bukan hanya pelukan, tetapi bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Ketika dekapan itu terlepas, Sasuke menyiratkan ucapan terima kasih melalui sorot matanya, lantas bertanya, "Kapan _Otousan_ pulang?"

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Tarikan napas panjang dilakukan sebelum Sasuke berucap, "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Otot di salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Tampak pedih. "Mungkin ke depannya aku akan jarang sekali pulang ke sini, _Okaasan_. Jika tawaran dari _Otousan_ masih berlaku."

.

—

.

Sejak malam itu, semuanya tak lagi sama. Keceriaan yang mengisi mata Sakura tak sepenuh biasanya. Apalagi, ditambah bengkak-bengkak yang seperti tengah mengumumkan bahwa wanita itu selalu menangis tiap malam. Sasuke menerima pemberitahuan alamiah itu, tetapi tak bertindak apa-apa. Dia tak ingin bertanya apa alasan di baliknya. Biarkan saja Sakura yang berubah, sementara dirinya tidak.

Di tautan tangan mereka, hanyalah Sasuke yang betul-betul menggenggam. Di pelukan mereka, Sasuke merasa dia tengah mendekap sebuah tiang. Di ciuman mereka, tak ada lagi tawa yang membuat tautan bibir mereka terasa kuat.

Bahkan Sakura tak pernah lagi balas mengecupnya.

Setiap detik yang Sasuke lalui bersama Sakura membuatnya berkonklusi, bahwa di dalam hati wanita itu sudah tak ada dirinya lagi. Atau sejak awal memang tidak ada sama sekali.

Atau mungkin, Sakura jatuh cinta padanya bukan ketika hatinya dipenuhi dengan kesiapan, tetapi karena sedang kesepian.

Setidaknya itu terdengar lebih baik di telinganya.

Padahal setiap kali dia membawa Sakura ke acara-acara besar kantornya, atau sekadar reuni sekolahnya, dia menangkap bisikan wanita-wanita lain tentang Sakura yang sangat beruntung telah memilikinya. Mereka bilang, Sasuke hampir sempurna, terlepas dari sikap asosial dan lidah tajamnya. Katanya, dia hampir memiki segalanya.

Namun, Sasuke tahu, sebanyak apa pun dia membahagiakan Sakura, sesering apa pun orang lain terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa irinya, bagi Sakura itu semua tidak seberarti itu.

Karena bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa menjadi lelaki yang hati Sakura rindukan. Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta di kala hatinya dipenuhi oleh kesiapan, tetapi di saat kesepian. Dan setelah merasakan semua itu, Sasuke masih cukup bodoh untuk bersukarela menjadi sandaran sementara Sakura. Dia ingat betul kata berpisah belum pernah terucap sama sekali dari bibir keduanya, dan Sasuke masih enggan untuk mengatakan itu sampai datang hari yang membuat batasnya terlampaui. Hari yang sebenarnya sudah dia tentukan sejak lama, yang nyatanya didorong stimulus lain yang datang dari Sakura. Hari yang diawali oleh ketukan di pintu apartemen Sakura, dan,

"Mau nonton?"

"Nonton apa?"

Sasuke memperlihatkan dua lembar tiket yang sudah dibelinya.

"Film romantis?" Alis Sakura terangkat tak percaya. "Kau yang pilih?"

"Asal pilih." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana. "Lagi pula ini film yang _rating_ -nya paling bagus."

"Yah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan." Bibir Sakura melekuk sebuah senyum. "Jam berapa? Apakah aku punya waktu untuk ganti pakaian?"

Sasuke menarik kemejanya sedikit dan melirik arloji. "Masih tiga jam lagi."

"Bagus! Aku ganti baju dulu, kalau begitu."

Sebelum Sakura masuk ke apartemen lebih dalam, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya sampai wanita itu menyinggung dada bidangnya. Dia mendekapnya lama sambil memutar tubuh Sakura. "Sakura." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura, kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Sekalian sisir juga rambutmu."

"Sasuke ..." Sakura memberontak di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Ketika pelukan itu lepas, Sakura berucap, "Apa, sih, kau jadi aneh begini."

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Jangan lama."

Entah kebetulan macam apa, film yang mereka tonton memiliki alur yang hampir serupa dengan kehidupan nyata yang tengah mereka jalani. Alur yang berisi tentang seorang pria yang mencintai kekasihnya yang mencintai orang lain. Sasuke masih tak percaya dia tak sengaja memilih film semacam ini. Dia tak begitu memerhatikan film tersebut karena memang tak menarik seleranya. Berkurangnya atensi pada film membuatnya lebih terfokus pada hal lain. Sakura.

Wanita itu menangis dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba berdiri, dan meminta untuk pulang meskipun durasi film masih empat puluh lima menit tersisa. Sasuke masih tak memahami apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sampai otaknya mengaitkan dengan alur film. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengerti. Rasa mengerti yang diliputi ketidakpercayaan atas Sakura yang sudah menyadari posisinya selama ini bagi Sasuke.

Keheningan menyekap keduanya selama di perjalanan pulang. Sakura baru berbicara lagi ketika pijakannya adalah koridor lantai apartemen mereka. "Maaf, aku tidak enak badan," katanya. Sasuke menertawakan alibi Sakura di dalam hati. _Tidak enak hati, lebih tepatnya._ Sebelum Sakura menutup pintu apartemen, Sasuke buru-buru menahannya dan meminta waktu untuk berbicara sebentar. Awalnya Sakura sempat ragu, terlihat jelas dari gigitan di bibirnya. Namun, akhirnya pintu dibuka lebar untuknya.

Sasuke menahan Sakura ketika wanita itu bilang akan membuatkan minum. Untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini, dia mendekap Sakura. Lama. Dan rasanya masih sama, dia seperti memeluk sebatang tiang yang dingin karena logamnya. Namun, Sasuke tetap bertahan di posisi itu sambil menghirup aroma helaian merah muda Sakura—satu-satunya wujud yang terasa hidup.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah memaksa Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di luar kota mulai lusa." Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Di Ame."

"Apa?!" Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. "Lusa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sasuke bergeming sesaat. Dia sama sekali tak menduga Sakura akan seterkejut itu. "Tidak mendadak. Ini sudah direncanakan semenjak satu bulan yang lalu."

"Dan kau baru memberi tahu aku sekarang?!" Suara Sakura naik satu oktaf. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya yang masih sembap kembali dibasahi air mata yang Sasuke yakini eksis karena marah. "Kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bila Sakura peka, dia bisa melihat kepedihan mendalam yang terlintas di sana. "Kau kekasihku," tutur Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura perlahan sekali, seolah-olah Sakura akan merapuh dengan sekali sentuh. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut, sampai dia menarik kedua tangannya lagi. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Mata Sasuke tak melewatkan bahu Sakura yang mendadak menegang. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tak meluncur satu frekuensi pun suara.

"Sakura, hubungan ini sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Butuh segenap daya sampai Sasuke berhasil melepaskan kata-kata itu dari ujung lidahnya. Dadanya masih berdenyut nyeri. Namun, dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap tenang di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa—tapi ... tapi kenapa?" Selepas Sakura menemukan suaranya lagi, sebulir air menetes dari ujung matanya yang masih terbuka lebar. "Kau bosan padaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lagi. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Kita bahkan baru selesai kencan. Kenapa, Sasuke?" Walaupun aliran air mata semakin menderas, kontrol suara Sakura masih baik. Tidak ada getaran di sana. Yang ada hanya kilat-kilat gertakan.

"Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu jawabannya daripada aku."

Sakura diam, memejamkan matanya lama. Bahunya bergetar keras sampai isak tangis terlepas dari bibirnya. Dia menggigit bibir dan menggertakkan gigi untuk menahannya, tapi gagal. "Tapi aku mencintaimu," bisiknya setelah dia berhasil membuka matanya lagi. "Sungguh."

Sentakan terasa di dada Sasuke. Dia tak paham apa yang membuat Sakura perlu mengatakan _'sungguh'_ , seolah-olah wanita itu mencoba meyakinkan padahal sampai detik itu Sasuke sendiri belum pernah menunjukkan suatu keraguan. Tipikal pembicara yang hendak menutupi kenyataan yang ada di hatinya. Ironisnya, kata yang Sakura pilih untuk meyakinkan Sasuke justru membuat pria itu memutuskan untuk terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ragunya, secara langsung, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya disimpan sendiri.

"Tidak." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. "Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya kesepian."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku lebih tahu diriku sendiri daripada kau! Kau juga secara tidak langsung menyatakan itu."

"Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana jika kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku …" Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi dan menggigit bibirnya sampai memutih. "Tidak, itu tidak benar!" Frekuensi getaran di pundaknya semakin keras sampai dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kalau memang bosan, bilang saja. Jangan malah menyudutkanku seperti ini! Jangan jadi berengsek, Sasuke!"

"Aku berengsek," ulangnya dengan nada datar. "Kalau kau berpikir begitu, baiklah, aku memang berengsek." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum sinis, tetapi sama sekali tak berupaya untuk menutupi lintangan sakit yang dideritanya. "Lalu, kau yang selama ini hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku, sementara yang kau cintai itu hanya mantan kekasih yang mengkhianatimu, itu apa? Munafik?"

Tubuh Sakura tersentak dengan keras. Lelehan air matanya semakin banyak. Tangisannya semakin keras dan tak terkendali. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi sambil membekap mulut menggunakan kedua tangan. Kendati begitu, isakannya masih terdengar kencang.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sakura. Alasanmu pindah kemari, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku tahu." Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Dia sengaja menggigit lidah beberapa kali dan menelan salivanya dengan sulit untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang kering. "Namun, aku memang terlambat menyadari bahwa perasaan kita tidak pernah sama. Kau hanya kesepian, kau tidak suka itu, dan aku ada untuk menghapus perasaan sepi itu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bila perasaanmu diragukan?" Mata beriris hijaunya menatap mata hitam Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia menuntut kejujuran dari Sakura melalui sorot matanya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa Sakura membuatnya seperti orang jahat. Padahal keduanya tahu siapa yang lebih tersakiti di sini.

"Mungkin … mungkin perasaanku tidak sebesar yang kauharapkan, tidak sebesar yang kauberikan padaku." Sakura mengisak lagi sampai bicaranya tersendat. "Dan hatiku … hatiku memang tidak sepenuhnya untukmu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu aku sudah berlaku tidak adil padamu, sudah menyakitimu. _Percayalah_."

Sasuke meringis. Boleh jadi persepsinya mengenai perasaan Sakura padanya salah—setidaknya ada rasa cinta untuknya meskipun direndam jauh oleh perasaan Sakura terhadap pria lain, tetapi keputusannya tetap tak bisa diubah. Dia tahu jika hubungan ini dipaksa untuk dilanjutkan, buah yang tumbuh hanyalah rasa sakit yang akan diderita keduanya, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hubungan semacam itu. Hubungan yang sama saja seperti diikat oleh kawat berduri. Semakin dipaksa untuk mengerat, semakin dalam pula luka yang menancap di tubuh keduanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke menempel di pipi Sakura lagi. Ibu jarinya menyeka air mata Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. "Kau tahu ini yang terbaik untuk kita, bukan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Namun, Sasuke yakin Sakura menyetujui, meskipun tidak dengan sepenuh hatinya. Persis seperti yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Kemarilah," lirihnya sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapan. Dekapan terakhir dalam jangka waktu lama, atau mungkin selama-lamanya. Kali ini Sakura balas memeluknya dengan kontaminasi emosi putus asa dan frustrasi. Telinga Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan bibir Sakura semakin jelas mendengar isak dan engah. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan berkali-kali mengecup sisi samping kepala Sakura sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang akan dirindukannya. Butuh waktu lama sampai pelukan itu terlepas, diawali oleh Sasuke setelah mendengar isak tangis Sakura mulai berhenti.

Tanpa bicara atau melakukan apa-apa lagi—Sasuke khawatir jika dia melakukannya, dirinya akan semakin sulit untuk pergi—Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura memanggil namanya. Dia tak menoleh, masih dengan alasan yang sama. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menajamkan pendengaran agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam, tetapi tak cukup lama untuk memberi Sakura kesempatan menegur kembali. "Aku sedang memberimu kesempatan."

"Kalau begitu," suara Sakura terdengar lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya, "kau tidak boleh sulit dicari."

Keringanan dari suara Sakura membuat Sasuke jauh lebih lega. "Kau tahu di mana aku bisa ditemukan dan bagaimana caranya."

Tak ada lagi tanggapan dalam bentuk verbal dari Sakura. Namun, dia yakin wanita itu mengangguk di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba tutur kata dari ibunya terngiang di telinga, "Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, lepaskan dia. Jika dia kembali padamu, kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Jika tidak, relakanlah." Dan Sasuke sadar bahwa itulah yang sedang dirinya dan Sakura lakukan. Sama-sama melepas satu sama lain untuk kembali bersama lagi, di masa Sakura menatap lembayung senja tetapi tak melamun sendiri—melainkan membagi waktunya bersama, tak ada lagi rasa penasaran yang mencekik karena keduanya saling terbuka, dan menjalin hubungan yang tidak serunyam sekarang.

Bila Sakura benar-benar menyusulnya ke Ame, artinya wanita itu sudah siap pulang, alasan patah hati lampaunya sudah terlupakan, dan retak di dadanya sudah diperbaiki oleh waktu dan keikhlasan—bukan dengan paksaan seperti yang terjadi selama dua tahun ke belakang. Kawat berduri yang melilit tubuh mereka akan musnah, tergantikan oleh satu-satunya pengikat yang disebut dengan cinta. 

Suatu hari nanti.

.

—

**Selesai**

—

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lagu That's Why (You Go Away) by MLTR, tapi jatuhnya nggak sampai jadi song fic. Kutipan terakhir Mum Mikoto diterjemahkan dan semacam disadur (?) dari kutipannya Richard Bach. Seluruh proses menulis fic ini diselipi banyaknya rasa nggak percaya diri. Jadi, masukan dalam bentuk apa pun diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! :D
> 
> Sign,
> 
> daff.
> 
> P.S.: Jangan lupa berpartisipasi di Banjir TomatCeri 2016 yang tinggal 8 hari lagi! Info lebih lanjut: fb.com/banjirtomatceri, @BTContest, banjirtomatceri.tumblr.com, btcontest.wordpress.com.


End file.
